Once Upon A Time: Camelot
by ICrzy
Summary: Taking place after the Wicked Witch is defeated a new battle seems to be cooking up, but this time its in the kingdom of Camelot. When an old friend to Kilian Jones appear asking for help, will they help out and will they stop this threat? EmmaXHook
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon A Time nor King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table! I only own Amelia/Merlin! Please review and favorite for more!**

It had been a few months after the gang had defeated The Wicked Witch or commonly known as Zelena, everyone in Storybrooke had returned to their way of normal. Emma decided to stay with Henry in Storybrooke, she didn't want to move away from her parents nor little brother that Mary Margaret recently had. Emma had too much to leave, mostly between her struggles of her feelings toward a certain one handed pirate.

Emma walks into Granny's to see her son, Henry, bonding with his other mother, Regina. Emma formed a small seeing that Henry can remember everything again and be able to be with the ones who care about him. However Emma couldn't help but feel something missing. Emma turned around to the glass window in Granny's to see her rebel pirate. He was looking at her and and began to leave. Emma ran out after him.

"Killian!" Emma shouted.

The pirated obeyed her, he turned and held his usual charming smile.

"Miss Swan, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Cut the act Hook, what's going on? You've been avoiding me since Zelena was defeated. What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Emma." Hook said.

"Could have fooled me. Come on, seriously what's bothering you?" Emma asked.

Hook looked at the women he had deep feelings for, he partly opened his mouth to begin what was on his mind but slowly he closed his mouth. He looks down, too ashamed to look at her. Emma looked at him, trying to understand.

"Killian," Emma said.

Hook looked up, "I cannot hide my feelings for you Emma. I know how you view me and how Neal is- well gone, I gave you enough space but I am sorry Emma. I am done waiting."

Emma looked at him, "Hook. I- I am going through a lot here, can't you understand that?"

"I do, Emma. I really do." Hook replied.

"Killian," Spoke a female with an English ascent.

Turning both Hook and Emma looked in the direction of the voice. Standing before them was a young girl, probably a little bit older than Henry. By Emma's guess is the girl looked around sixteen. This girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair was in a ponytail braid. She wore a long black sleeve shirt with a brown vest, dark brown pants, and black boots. In her left hand was a long staff, it seemed very important.

"Amelia?" Hook replied.

"Amelia? Hook, who is she?" Emma asked.

This Amelia stepped forward, "Killian remember when you said you owed me?"

The pirate nods, "You're cashing in now? After all those years ago."

Amelia nods, "This isn't a joke Killian. I need your help."

Emma stepped in the middle, "Whoa whoa. Who are you and how do you know Hook?"

Amelia glanced at Hook, "Who is this women? Do you fancy her or something?"

Hook glanced from Emma to Amelia, "You can trust her. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming."

Amelia looked at Emma slightly shocked, "I heard of you. Your success has been spoken heavily where I am from." Amelia said.

"And where exactly is that?" Emma asked.

Amelia had one look at Hook before turning to Emma, he nodded at her. Hook trusted Emma completely and Amelia could tell by his expression. Amelia turns back to Emma, she takes one small step toward the women.

"I am from Camelot." Amelia said.

**-OUAT-**

Inside David and Mary Margaret's apartment was Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and this Amelia. In the kitchen was the newly mother once again, Mary Margaret who was making tea for the guest. Regina glanced from Hook to Amelia, and David was trying to wrap his thoughts around this.

"Camelot?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I didn't stutter." Amelia said.

"How did you two meet?" David asked.

Hook looked up, "That mate isn't important." Hook said.

Amelia looked at Hook and then to David, "I help him out one day and he owes me after all. A gentlemen never backs down from his word." Amelia said.

"What seems to be happening in Camelot that you need Hook's help?" Mary Margaret asked.

"It's Mordred. He became a traitor and starting a war in Camelot. A war my king fears we cannot win." Amelia said.

"Who are you to the king? A servant?" Regina asked.

Amelia glanced at Hook, "I do not have to explain myself to you. I came for the help from the one called Killian Jones, not any of you." Amelia said.

Hook lifted his only good hand, "Listen love if you want my help you're going to need to trust my friends."

Amelia shook her head, "Thoughts pirates didn't have friends."

"I am shockingly a changed man," Hook said.

"It appears so." Amelia said.

"Please, Amelia. If you really care about your king and people, tell us who you are." Emma said.

Amelia glanced at Emma, "For being The Savior I didn't expect you to be so nice. Very well, you are all familiar with the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" Amelia asked.

They all nodded.

Amelia sighed, "I am a very important ally in the story. I am the reason Arthur becomes the king he is."

"Just say it." Regina said.

Emma put the pieces together, "You're Merlin?"

"What?" David asked.

"But Merlin is a male, right?" Mary Margret asked.

Hook shook his head, "Not always love."

Amelia nodded, "Killian is correct. It's really hard to explain but- I really need help in Camelot, if I do not find enough help- Camelot would likely fall. And my king will die." Amelia said.

"We'll help you." Emma said.

"Help who?" A voice from the door said.

In came Henry, the curious boy must have returned early wondering why everyone had to come to his grandparents in such a hurry. Amelia glanced seeing the boy and then saw how protective Emma got to Henry about the topic.

"Nothing, Henry." Emma said.

Amelia turned, "These people are helping me with defending Camelot. I mean you are right?"

Hook nods, "Aye."

Emma turned from Amelia to Henry, "Henry I-."

"Go mom, I'll be fine." Henry said.

Amelia shook her head, "Why leave the child behind?"

"Because it's far too dangerous." Regina said.

Amelia grinned, "It'll be fine. Besides, a boy needs an adventure once or twice in his life." She said.

"I don't think its safe enough." David said.

Henry looked at his mom, "I was fine when I was with Pan. I- can help out. Somehow." Henry said.

"No, he is not going to get involved." Regina protested.

Amelia turned to the Evil Queen, "I see quite a skillful warrior inside. I think you need to allow the boy to grow." Amelia said.

Amelia turned to the group and Hook stands up, "How about we just calm down and allow Henry to come."

"Killian," Emma said.

"What love? There are knights who can guard Henry if anything." Hook said.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margret asked.

Amelia nodded, "Yes. I can request for a very skillful knight to be at his side, I am sure Lancelot would like the company."

Emma sighed, "Fine. Henry can come."

Henry smiled at that, "Thanks mom."

"Fine, let's go then." David said.

Amelia picked up her staff, "Gather around me."

The group got close to the girl and her staff began to glow blue and suddenly the light absorbed them. They disappeared from the apartment in Storybrooke and found themselves standing on the outskirts of a kingdom. Emma looked at the castle and turned to Amelia.

**-OUAT-**

Amelia lead the group through the kingdom of Camelot, Emma noticed the people kept staring at them and she wasn't sure whether to like it or not. Amelia seemed to be talking to Hook, in Emma's thoughts they were catching up. They made it to the castle doors to be stopped by a guard.

"Hult, only knights of the round table and royalty aloud pass this point." The guard said.

Amelia glared, "Oh come on! You know me, I live here." Amelia said.

He glared at her, "I am sorry you do not look familiar to be. You just remind me of a poor stable girl."

Amelia pointed her staff at the guard, "Allow us to enter or I'll tell your king that you are not allowing his assistant through the gate. I assure you, he will not be pleased." Amelia said.

The guard glanced from Amelia to the group of people she brought along, and before he could say another word not only him but the others heard a voice.

"Open the gate, they are friends after all."

Looking up they see a knight but a friendly knight to Amelia, he was Sir Lancelot. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he wore his armor and wield his sword.

Amelia smirked, "You heard him."

The guard opened the gate and they entered the palace grounds. Lancelot walked over to his friend and smiled, he noticed the group with him and glanced over.

"Guest?" Lancelot asked.

"Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Emma Swan, Killian Jones, Henry Mills, Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Evil Queen but no longer evil." Amelia said.

Lancelot looked at the guest, "Welcome to Camelot. I assure my dear friend, has brought you to help out. I hope this pleases Arthur." Lancelot said.

"Where can we find him?" Emma asked.

"In the throne room, he is speaking with Gaius." Lancelot said.

"Alright, then let's go." David said.

Amelia nods, "Right. Come with me." Amelia said.

**Please review and favorite for more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Once Upon A Time nor King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table! I only own Amelia/Merlin! Please review and favorite for more!**

Amelia guided the group through the castle, Emma turned to her son. Henry was blown away by this, he was really enjoying himself which made Emma slightly happy that she allowed him to join them on this trip. Though, Regina hated the fact Henry could be in danger at any second and completely hated the idea of him being in Camelot. David felt the same thing but he could parent Emma on parenting. David and Mary Margret did leave their child in the hands of Belle and Mr. Gold after all.

Amelia turned slightly, "I should warn you about my king." Her English accent sounded softer.

"Warn us?" Mary Margret asked.

"King Arthur has been very stressed by all of this, he may come around as a-." Amelia tried to think of a word.

"An ass." Hook replied.

Amelia glanced at her friend, "No. What I mean is, he may come around as an angry man but he isn't."

As they reached the doors to the throne room they hear screaming from inside, it was anything dangerous screaming. It was more of a fighting kind of screaming. Amelia felt bad for now bringing strangers to Camelot on her king's bad day. A light knock at the door suddenly brought the room in utter silence.

"Who is there?" Addressed a deep voice.

"Your majesty, it is I." Amelia said softly.

The door opened and they see an older man, by the others thoughts this had to be Gaius. This man looked really old and yet seemed to be in perfect health. This man, whom believed to be Gaius smiled at young Amelia.

"Merlin, welcome home." Gaius said.

"Thank you, Gaius." Amelia said smiling.

"Merlin! Get in here!" Shouted the voice of the king.

Amelia entered the throne room, and the gang was slowly behind her. Before them stood Arthur, he looked strong and brave like the stories had told over time. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. He wore his armor and his crown of course. This king did not look too old, he looked to be around the age of seventeen or eighteen. It is likely he had just been crowned King of Camelot.

"My king," Amelia said.

"Where have you been? There is war coming and you leave Camelot?" Arthur asked.

Amelia pointed out, "I've brought friends to help us fight against Mordred."

Arthur looked up and realized he knew three of the six, "Snow White and Prince Charming. It is good to finally an honor to meet you. I assume you are the Evil Queen that I've heard from the villages."

Regina looks at Arthur, "Correct you are."

Arthur turns to Amelia, "You bring the Evil Queen here?"

"She isn't evil anymore, king." Amelia said.

Arthur looks up at Regina and then to Emma, "Who are you?"

"Emma, Emma Swan. This is my son Henry." Emma said.

Amelia nudged Arthur, "The Savior."

Arthur glanced from Amelia to Emma, "Can't be-."

"Yes, its true mate." Hook said.

Arthur walked over and grabbed a hold of Emma's hand, he bowed down sort of and kissed her hand out of respect to Emma. By the look of Hook, he did not like the king being too close to Emma. This made Emma slightly blush.

"It's an honor to meet the child of Snow White and Prince Charming." Arthur said.

Emma looked at Hook and then back to Arthur, "Likewise King Arthur."

Arthur lets go and stands up perfectly, "Ah you all do not have to address me as King Arthur. We are all friends here, call me Arthur." Arthur said.

David looked at Arthur, "Very well Arthur care to explain the issue."

Arthur nods and turned to Amelia, "Merlin can you bring me something to drink?"

Amelia nods, "Um very well my king."

Amelia leaves the room, and Arthur walks over to the window. David and Mary Margret walks over to Arthur, Henry is looking around in the throne room and Hook had been following the boy to keep an eye on him. Emma walks over to Arthur.

"Modred was a dear friend, it came to all of us as an utter shock. It started by the betrayal of my dear sister Morgana, by the murder of my father." Arthur said.

Mary Margret touched Arthur's shoulder, "I am so sorry. My mother use to speak highly of King Uther."

Arthur nods, "Thank Snow. But the guards had found out magic was used in the death of my father, I had been so defensive of magic since I was a boy. Even now knowing that my right hand servant is- also capable of doing the same thing."

David looks at Arthur, "Clearly you haven't coped from the death of your father."

"There hasn't been time, Charming. I had to become King of Camelot, the banishment of not only my sister but a dear good friend. Afterwards news of their return has been spread throughout Camelot, there as been signs of their return. Not just by Merlin's visions but also by some guards returning from scouting on the face of death." Arthur said.

"Visions? Am- Merlin has visions?" Emma asked.

Arthur turned to The Savior, "Yes. For quite sometime now, as far as I know. Nevertheless, I fear she had these when she first came to Camelot and Gaius had been hiding them from me."

Returning was Amelia she carried a large cup for the king, she walks into the throne room with the royal family and Arthur looking at her. Amelia hands the cup to Arthur and leans in to whisper something into his ear. Arthur nods and takes a slow drink of his wine.

"I see, well I must depart for now. Merlin, how about showing our guest to their rooms." Arthur said.

"Very well, king." Amelia said.

Arthur stopped his servant and looked at her blue eyes, "And Merlin- uh alert the kitchen staff that our meal must be slightly larger for our guest." Arthur said.

Amelia nods, "Very well. Anything else, you majesty?"

Arthur shakes his head, "None. Now I'll be see you at our feast, any questions come to Merlin. She is the best servant to have around." Arthur said and left.

Amelia turned to them, "Come I'll take you to your rooms."

**-OUAT-**

_(Hook and Amelia's meeting)_

Killian was walking through the forest, he had lost his crew after a raid nearby. However there was a meeting spot near him where he can meet up with his crew, and then drink while laughing of their tales. Killian didn't like the forest, mostly when he was alone. It wasn't because the captain was scared, it was he wasn't much of a nature person.

He heard some voices and then it grew louder, he hid behind a tree trunk in order to find out what it was. He glanced over and saw knights of the Evil Queen chasing a young girl, she was terrified. Easily, Killian could have left her but he didn't know why he decided to stay around. As the girl ran near him, Killian grabbed her and pulled her back. The girl nearly screamed but didn't seeing Killian not harm her. The knights were then killed by the captain.

"Who are you?" The girl asked as she was catching her breathe.

"Killian, Killian Jones. Captain of the Jolly Rogers." Killian said.

"Nice to meet you Captain Jones, and thank you for helping me." She said.

Killian saw there was a staff on her back, she had to be a wizard or a theif.

"Does that belong to you, love?" Killian asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Aye, then tell me love what's your name?" Killian asked.

"I do not have to tell you my name." She said.

"How rude, I told you my name lass." Killian said.

"Very true, but that is the reason those knights chased me. Because of who I am, I cannot afford another near death expreince today." She said.

Killian chuckled slightly, "Fine if you won't tell me you're name can I at least call you something?"

"Amelia, Amelia Hart." She said.

"Is that you're real name?" Killian asked.

This Amelia grinned, "You'd have to find out."

**-OUAT-**

"So what is the problem?" Henry asked.

"Don't be rude Henry," Emma said.

Amelia turned, "Ah he is fine. The thing is that was to alert the king of a meeting of the Knight of the Round Table." Amelia said.

"Why don't you go?" Mary Margret asked.

"Yes, you are very important in the King Arthur tale." Emma said.

Amelia looked up, "I have much to do. Besides, my lord will fill me in every detail and ask my opinion on it. He always does." Amelia said.

Hook walked next to Amelia, "So he is wrapped around your finger?"

Amelia laughed, "The complete opposite. Besides, I do recall with our encounter you were basically wrapped around my finger." Amelia said.

"I am sorry, love. I do not remember that." Hook said.

Amelia grinned, "Of course you don't."

**Please follow and favorite for more! Also review with your opinion of the tale!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon A Time nor King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table! I only own Amelia/Merlin! Please review and favorite for more!**

_(Hook and Amelia's time together in the past)_

Amelia and Killian walked through the forest, he fears that with her will slow him down but he is very curious about who this girl is and why she was being chased by the Evil Queen's men. Killian and Amelia cleared through maybe a few miles and that is when Killian sat down up against a tree.

"Alright, rest break." Killian said.

"Uh no, they can track us. We are not resting." Amelia said.

"Then you go on alone then, I've been walking a lot longer before I ran into you." Killian said.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"If I tell you, will you tell me your story?" Killian asked.

"Perhaps." Amelia said.

Killian nods, "I use to be Lieutenant and serves the king with my brother. We traveled together and then he died, so I took control of the ship and we no longer serve the king." Killian said.

"Pirates?" Amelia asked.

Killian nods, "Yes."

Amelia partly smiled, "Always wanted to meet one."

"You are not frighten? We raid villagers and kill people." Killian said.

Amelia looks at Killian, "Maybe so but I have a feeling you won't harm me."

"Is that so?" Killian asked.

Amelia nods, "Yes."

"Fine then Amelia, what's your story?" Killian asked.

Amelia's smile faded, "As long as I can remember I've always been running."

"Why?" Killian asked.

Amelia looked up and grabbed her staff, "Because of who I am remember. You probably guessed because of this staff that it would be used by a wizard or witch."

Killian nods, "I am aware of magic."

Amelia glanced at Killian, "That's it. I am considered a threat to the Evil Queen once the Dark One had told her of me." Amelia said.

"The Dark One?" Killian asked.

"You've not heard of him?" Amelia asked.

"No, but this concerns me over my crew and my dear Milah." Killian said.

Amelia gazed upon the pirate's eyes, "You have a lover?"

"Surprised are ye?" Killian asked.

"Slightly, captain." Amelia said.

"Now please continue, what is your name?" Killian asked.

Amelia nods, "I am a women of my word. Very well, you've heard of the kingdom of Camelot?"

Killian nods, "Yeah heard some interesting rumors about that place. Why?"

Amelia partly smiles, "My destiny is to help the next king of Camelot. I am going to guide him to become the king he was meant to be." Amelia said.

"So you're a witch who works for the good?" Killian asked.

"Eh, something like that. You'd understand it better after this, my real name is Merlin." Amelia said.

**-OUAT-**

Emma stood in her room, she was bunking with Regina as Hook bucked with Henry and Davi bucked with Mary Margret. Emma heard the door open, she was expecting it was either Henry or Regina but was wrong.

"Everything alright, lass?"

It was the rebellious, Captain Hook. He had it typical warmth smile across his face. He walks in the room and noticed Emma looking at him differently.

"What?" Hook asked.

"I'm picturing what Amelia had to pay you to help her." Emma said.

"Money wasn't the issue, besides we both were in a situation so we were helping each other out." Hook said.

Emma nods slowly, "It surprises me that you'd help someone at one point without demanding money."

Hook grins, "I wasn't always a thief and a low life like your daddy thinks."

Emma partly smiles, "I guess not."

A knock at the door startled the two, it was Henry. He looked at his mom, and slightly seemed upset about this. He knew his mother's feelings for Hook and really knew how Hook felt about his mom. He liked Hook, the two bonded when his memory was gone but he didn't want his mom to replace his dad.

"Um- Arthur is calling for the feast." Henry said.

Emma nods, "We should go."

"Indeed Miss Swan." Hook said and allowed her to exit first.

**-OUAT-**

Emma, Henry, and Hook appear in the dinning hall of the palace. In there was many servants and also knights, as well as their friends. Arthur sat at the head of the table, with Amelia sitting next to him, and another women sitting across from Amelia. There were some knights sitting at the table and then there was where the group from Storybrooke sat.

Arthur smiles, "Now that we are all here. It is time to address what is important."

Lancelot nods, "Yes that Camelot is in danger."

David turns over, "What do we know of the threat?"

Arthur looks from Amelia, who nods at the king, and then returned his look to David.

"Mondred is a very skillful swordsmen, he'd try anything to recuit anyone for his causes." Arthur said.

Amelia nods, "The king is correct. Mondred always had this charm to draw the attention to those who'd join him even if they didn't know for what purpose." Amelia said.

"So he doesn't use force, he just messes with their minds?" Regina asked.

"Yes something you'd understand being the Evil Queen and all." Said a younger knight at the table.

Lancelot turns over to the young knight, "Lionel."

The knight named Lionel looked up, slightly confused until he noticed the expression of both Arthur and Amelia. The young knight nods and avoided talking.

"Pardon him," Arthur said.

Regina glanced from Lionel to Arthur, "It's quite alright."

Emma looked at Arthur, "How powerful is your sister um-?" Emma completely forgot the name.

"Morgana," Amelia said.

"Yes, Morgana." Emma said.

Arthur turned to Amelia and back to the group of individuals before him, "Honestly we haven't a clue."

Amelia gazed her eyes from the king to the guest, "I have a theory that if her powers were under control when she murdered- the last king. That there has to be a master in all of this."

"Who would teach her?" Mary Margret asked.

"We've done some research into it, likely it could be her half-sister. Her name was Morgause, I believe." Lancelot said.

Amelia nods, "Yes there has been rumors by countless villagers seeing the two practice magic before yet none of the castle guards thought twice." Amelia said.

Emma nods, "How powerful do you think she is Merlin?"

Amelia glanced at Emma, The Savior asking her a direct question in front of her king. Amelia noticed the eyes slowly turning to her, Amelia clears her throat and then glanced back up at Emma.

"It's just a guess but probably almost as powerful as myself. Which frightens me." Amelia said.

**-OUAT-**

_(Past time with Hook and Amelia)_

"How much longer until we reach the village?" Killian asked.

Amelia stopped at the top of the hill, she used her staff to hold her balance. She looks around and noticed Killian catching his breathe. She forms a slight smile and turned back to searching. She points in the direction of east, which got the captains attention.

"There," Amelia said.

"Great, we're getting closer." Killian said.

Amelia smiled, "Yeah and then we can go our own ways."

Killian nods, "Aye."

Amelia nudged him, "Come on you slow poke."

The two started down the hill and reached a wooden path, that was likely built when the village was. They heard some voices, and dogs barking.

"I got a scent. It has to be that witch!" Shouted a voice.

Amelia's eyes widen, "They've found me."

Killian grabbed her hand with his left hand, "Come on!"

Killian runs with Amelia right behind him, she held onto the pirate's hand like no tomorrow. She would glance back and see the flames of the torches in the forest and hear the barking. Amelia ran as quick as Killian, yet the pirate didn't noticed the large root sticking out and tripped over it. Not only causing him to fall but also Amelia, which didn't sit too well for Killian. He felt pain in his leg. It was either broken or fracture.

"Damn it, go on without me. They wouldn't want a pirate." Killian said.

Amelia looked at him, "I am not leaving you behind. Besides, you know too much." Amelia said.

They heard the voices grow louder, and a sudden panic in Amelia. She reached and grabbed her staff, which helped her up. She felt some pain in her ribs but blew it off, she kept her balance and awaited the knights.

"There she is!" Shouted one.

"Get out of here Amelia!" Killian shouted.

Amelia turned to Killian, "I am not going anywhere." She said.

The knights pulled out their swords and ran toward them, with their swords held high. Amelia held onto her staff with both hands tight, and as they ran toward them the knights were shocked so hard causing them to pass out. Amelia turned to the dogs and used a spell to cause them to be friendly.

"Besides I am a witch." Amelia said.

Killian chuckled, "Why didn't you do that when we met each other?"

"I was, but you pulled me behind a tree trunk if I recall." Amelia joked.

Killian laughed, "True."

Killian went to stand but winced in pain. Amelia rushed down onto the ground and noticed the leg was bent in a strange way, she looked from the man's leg to the pirate. Killian looked at her and formed a smile.

"You can go on, the village is probably a mile away." Killian said.

"Knock it off hero. Allow me to help you out." Amelia said.

Amelia placed her hand above the leg and it glows a light blue, which suddenly the pain in his leg vanished. Killian stood up and felt ten times better, he turns to Amelia and smiled. Amelia smiled as well, and started to walk.

"Now I'll go to the village." Amelia said.

Killian shakes his head, "Such a noble girl."

"You owe me now, captain." Amelia said.

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Killian said.

**Please follow and favorite for more updates! Also review with your opinion of the tale!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon A Time nor King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table! I only own Amelia/Merlin! Please review and favorite for more!**

In the court yard is where Emma and Regina watched carefully as Henry learned to fight with a sword with the help of Lancelot. Henry knew some parts when he was held captive with Pan but he didn't know much. So being taught by a known swordsmen was handy. Standing off to the side was the knights with the king and Amelia, and on the other side was the Storybrooke crew. Henry was stiff, he seemed nervous. Like Henry didn't want to harm Lancelot, which seemed to be the last thing Lancelot worried about.

"Loosen up, boy." Arthur said.

Henry looked up, "Huh?"

"Your stance is too stiff, if you want to fight gracefully you need to be to loose." Lancelot said.

Henry nodded yet, he still didn't understand. Lancelot came at the boy with the sword, and Henry used his blade to block it. It was a good block but kept himself open for another attack, which Lancelot took advantage of. The knight disarmed the boy, and caused the boy to fall. Lancelot pointed the blade at Henry and then smirked.

"A good first try, boy." Lancelot said.

The knight held out his hand and helped Henry up, suddenly once the boy rose his moms ran over. Emma and Regina were concerned and worried if he'd get injured. Amelia and Arthur exchanged small smiles as they walked over to the small family.

"Henry, you are quite skilled already. More so than I was at your age." Arthur said.

Amelia nods, "As well as my first experience holding a sword." Amelia said.

Henry smiled, "Th- thank you."

Amelia turns to Arthur, "He does remind me of you." She whispered into her king's ear.

He nods while he kept his smile on his face, yet the smiles faded when they heard a scream. A suddenly fear overwhelmed then when they turned to see who was screaming. It was one of their own, one of Arthur's knights.

Amelia's eyes widen, "Erec!"

Her voice wavered, her feet suddenly moved as she ran toward the fallen knight. He had been bleeding for a while now and it was uncertain when he was injured. Amelia knelt down next to the fallen man, she looks at him. He was much older than her, probably by a few extra years but he knew her for a while.

Arthur headed up behind her, "Was it Mordred?" He asked in anger.

The knight nodded, "Ye- yes my lord."

Amelia's eyes teared and noticed the burn marks on his arms, "Erec- how did you obtain these?"

Emma and Regina looked at the marks. It seemed familiar to both Mary Margret and David as well as Regina. Mary Margret knelt down and looked at the poor injured knight, he was in utter pain and refused to be healed.

"Was it a dragon?" Mary Margret asked.

Erec nods, "Yes miss."

Amelia glanced at Arthur, "Impossible."

Arthur nods, "Indeed."

Erec coughed slightly, "It was Morgana. She controls the beast."

"How?" David asked.

Erec coughed harder, which worried the young witch. She tighten her grip as she held onto his hand. Erec looks at Amelia and smiles but then looked up at David.

"Her magic, a wizard and witch can control the beast." Erec said.

"But legand speaks of one powerful sorcerer will be the voice of all dragons." Arthur said.

"Really?" Emma asked.

Amelia nods, "But only we thought all the dragons were killed." Amelia's voice shaken.

Erec smiled partly, "Don't cry dear. Merlin, you are destined for greatness along side our lord. Together forever."

Erec's smile slowly faded and his eyes slowly closed, Amelia sat there in shock and slowly stood up. Her expression was bare and yet frighten. She looked up at her king, the one who gives her orders and guides his people.

"His death will be avenged." Arthur said.

"No, no revenge." Emma said.

"Pardon?" Arthur asked.

"I agree with Miss Swan, mates." Hook said.

"If you take on revenge it'll only bring more hate and suffering, and I bet he wouldn't want that." Emma said.

Amelia glanced from Emma to the dead body of Erec, "Fine but his death will not go unpunished."

**-OUAT-**

_(A few years prior to meeting Hook)_

Amelia wandered the forest, this curious girl was maybe a few miles away from Camelot. She wore her cloak and carried her staff, she liked to get out of the castle and be one with nature. She wandered through the thickness of the trees and found a cave at the edge of the forest.

She used her powers to make the power of her staff glow a light blue. She entered the cave without second thoughts and walked as carefully as possible. She hears a startling sound which sets her off as an animal sleeping there yet it changed when she heard a growl.

Her eyes widen and she ran out to find the beast following her. Appearing from the shadows was a large golden scaled dragon, with deep yellow eyes, and shape fangs. The dragon expanded its wings and growled in the face of the girl. Surprising it didn't frighten her. She looks at the dragon, in utter curiousity.

"I didn't think dragons were real." Amelia said.

"Of course we exist." The dragon spoke.

This actually startled her, "You sp- speak?"

"Only to those who possess such power. So I guess you are a witch." The dragon said.

Amelia nods, "I am known as Merlin."

"Merlin, such a strange name for a girl." The dragon says.

"I suppose." Amelia partly smiled.

Amelia studied the dragon and admired its beauty, it was such a strange creature yet graceful at the very same time. Amelia started to walk close but heard the dragon growl, she noticed he saw her as a threat. So the girl showed she carried no weapon.

"I am not going to hurt you." Amelia replied.

The dragon eyed her, "You come to face a dragon without a weapon?"

"I dare not challenge a dragon," Amelia smiled.

"I conclude." The dragon said.

Amelia walked further toward the great beast and slowly touched the nose of the beast, the dragon did not move or get angered by this action. Amelia felt different doing such, it was as if she was at a peace where she belonged to.

"Now tell me, dragon. Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"I am the last dragon," He said.

"The last one?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, the vikings destroyed the rest of my kind." He spoke.

"I am so sorry." Amelia said.

The dragon looked at her, "Don't be."

Amelia slowly stepped back and lowered her hand so she didn't look like a threat. She knew the dragon knows she didn't carry a weapon yet she wasn't sure whether to trust the creature or not.

"Child, I see such greatness in you." The dragon said.

"Pardon, greatness? I am merely a servant for the prince." Amelia said.

"But you'll help that prince become the king he was destined to be." The dragon said.

Amelia smiled, "I think you're looking for another person."

"Your name is Merlin, correct?" He asked.

"Correct," Amelia said.

"Then it is you who helps the prince becomes the ruler he is meant to be. You are to help guide him and adviced him, you may be his servant now but soon you'll become more." The dragon said.

"How do you know?" Amelia asked.

"I am the last dragon and also the Destiny Dragon."

**-OUAT-**

"How in the hell are we suppose to fight against a dragon?" David asked.

"Yeah without my powers, I seem pretty useless." Emma said.

"Don't say that, love." Hook charmed.

Emma rolled her eyes at the smirking Hook.

"We have to do something." Mary Margret said.

"Yes and I am not sure how to defeat a dragon." Regina said.

Amelia sat in the back of the room, she finally stood up. All eyes on her when she cleared her throat.

"I do." She said.

"Merlin," Arthur said.

Amelia glanced at her king then back to the rest of the people, "I've encountered a dragon before. It was quite some time ago, and it was only once."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lionel asked.

"Or me? Merlin, we tell each other everything." Arthur said.

"This was before you knew I had magic, I couldn't risk you hating magic more and thinking about senting me to my death." Amelia said.

"So you protected that creature?" Arthur asked.

"Whoa, mate. Don't angry." Hook said.

Amelia raised her hands, "I didn't protect it. Besides, it didn't attack me. Clearly Morgana has a spell on the dragon." Amelia said.

"How do you know?" David asked.

"Because he didn't want to kill me." Amelia said.

"So does that mean the legand is true?" Lancelot asked.

"What?" Henry asked.

Lancelot turned to a very serious Arthur, Arthur was lost in misguided thoughts. His right hand man didn't trust him enough to tell him such information or better yet was too frighten. It showed how she feared for her death if he viewed magic a certain way.

Arthur nods, "Merlin did you speak to the dragon?"

"Of course how else?" Amelia asked.

"You are some dragon whisperer?" Mary Margret asked.

Arthur nods, "Yes it would make sense. It would have to be you." Arthur said.

Amelia looks at her king, "My king?"

"Show us, show us where the dragon rests." Arthur said.

**Review with opinions of the tale! Also favorite and follow for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Once Upon A Time nor King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table! I only own Amelia/Merlin! Please review and favorite for more!**

Hook stood outside the castle, he was drinking his rum in the court yard. He was completely alone, or so he thought. A small rock was kicked which caused the pirate to slightly jump, he turns to see an old friend standing there.

"Hi," Amelia said.

Hook looks at her, "Nearly gave me a damn heart attack."

"My apologizes." Amelia said.

Hook grinned, "Ah I am not mad."

"Yet you are troubled by something." Amelia said.

"Does not concern you, Amelia." Hook said.

Amelia walked over closer to her friend, "It regards that Swan girl?"

Hook looked at her, he didn't need to reply. The look on his face sold it, it sold the fact that he has feelings for her. Amelia formed a small smile and touched her friend on his shoulder.

"Love can be a heavy burden." Amelia said.

Hook raises his eye brow, "What do you know about love?"

Amelia giggled slightly, "Enough."

Hook shakes his head, "You're a child. What could you know?"

Amelia frowned, "I know that you may love someone but can never love you back or even if they do society would be against it." Amelia said.

"Amelia," Hook said in concern.

Amelia shakes her head, "No it's not your troubles."

Hook sighed, "You're never straight forward with me."

Amelia grins, "Now where is the fun in that."

**-OUAT-**

Arthur, being a young lad he was, was having his sword practice. Though the young prince kept getting distracked by a servant, not just any servant but his dear friend and the ward to Gaius. The young and beautiful Merlin, she stood by the knights holding a towel for the prince and a bucket of water.

Arthur was knocked down by an older knight, "Keep your head in the fight!"

Arthur noticed the girl kneeling down next to him, "Are you alright sir?"

"Fine," Arthur replied coldly.

"Ah that's enough for today." The knight said and stepped away.

Merlin smiled at him, she was rubbing off the dirt with the towel and water. Arthur saw her bright smile, a smile that couldn't keep anyone sad or angered. It was as if a light had lighten everyone moods.

"You need to be more careful, my king." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." Arthur said.

Arthur heard her laugh slightly, "You always have to be the bold and fearless prince."

"You cannot make fun of your master." Arthur said.

"Oh you are correct." Merlin said though her smile faded.

Arthur noticed what he said, "I did not mean it."

Merlin smiled, "I know you didn't. Come, you might be late for your studies."

Arthur was helped up by Merlin and moaned, "Studies. All I do is study and practice."

Merlin grinned, "Try being a servant to a bratty prince."

Arthur lightly pushed her as they walked, "I can have you banished."

Merlin laughed slightly, "I am so scared."

"You ought to be." Arthur said.

The two walked into the palace and down the halls, the two carried normal conversations. They talked about some of Arthur's studies and also when Arthur takes the throne, and sometimes the heavy issues like magic.

"You always seem to have an open mind about magic, Merlin." Arthur said.

Merlin smiles, "Yes just because one witch is evil doesn't mean they all are."

"True, but my father's word is law." Arthur said.

Merlin sighed, "Yes that is true."

Arthur slightly pushed her, "Don't take it personally."

Merlin pushed him back, "I'm not."

Arthur laughed and pushed her, "You are too."

Merlin smirked and charged at him, when her body hit the prince the two fell onto the floor. Arthur had fallen on his back on the floor with Merlin laying on top of him, she formed a small smile. Her face was pink from being so nervous. Arthur formed a strange smile at the girl.

"You alright?" Arthur asked.

"Fine- you?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah," Arthur said.

Merlin looked at the prince and was about to lean close, the same seemed to be with Arthur. There is no doubt that there is some kind of thing going on between the two that no one knew about or even they knew of. Merlin and Arthur were really close to each other but heard voices, Arthur noticed Merlin sit up and slowly stand.

"Here, allow me to help you up." Merlin said.

Arthur formed a slight frown, "Very well."

**-OUAT-**

Amelia saw Arthur appear with Regina and Emma. The three walked over to Amelia and Hook, Hook turns slightly and sees Emma there. Back near the doors of the palace was David and Mary Margret with Henry and the rest of the knights.

"Show us there this dragon lives." Regina said.

Amelia glanced at Regina then to Arthur, "Of course."

**-OUAT-**

The water of the river ran, the bird tweeted in the tree branches, and the wind blew across the forest. Amelia seemed to be the only one who didn't have her guard up, her and Hook. It seems that Hook has trusted Amelia's judgment regarding anything in nature. Arthur didn't want to take any chances and Regina is the very same, as Emma did not know the location all too well.

"It's coming up ahead." Amelia said.

Arthur nods, "Alright then get behind us."

Amelia stopped and turned to her, "Your highness I am a witch. I speak to these rare creatures, I can handle it."

Arthur glanced at her and then to Emma, "She has a point." Emma spoke.

Hook was a little bit ahead, "Mates this the place."

Amelia ran over to Hook, as well as the other three. The location has changed slightly since Amelia first came, the cave had a small waterfall running down it into a small pond. Amelia looks around seeing the beauty of nature and slowly nods.

"This is it." Amelia said.

Arthur pulled out his sword, "Good we can kill it."

"Kill it?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, it's dangerous." Arthur said.

"I agree with Arthur here." Regina said.

"Regina, you cannot be serious." Emma said.

"My king, the dragon is a living creature. Killing it is immoral." Amelia said.

"When it's harmed many of our kind, I do not care." Arthur said.

Amelia looked at her king, "Arthur."

There was a sudden silence and then a loud crash, it was a sound of a rock falling onto the ground. Then suddenly they heard a growl, a familiar growl to Amelia. The group see the claws of the beast and slowly the face. The dragon breathed fire up in the air and turned his head in their direction. Arthur pointed his sword at he creature and Regina had her magic ready.

Amelia jumped in the middle, "No-!"

The dragon looked puzzled and then cocked his head, "Girl?"

Amelia turned, "It's is I. I've come back."

The dragon seemed to have calmed down but not Arthur or Regina. Emma noticed the dragon didn't see them as a threat, so she along with Hook told the two to calm down. Amelia formed a small smile and held her hand out to touch the beast.

"It's been a while." Amelia said softly.

"It has child," The dragon said.

Hook looked at Amelia, "Aye ask the beast why he works with Morgana."

Amelia turns to the dragon after hearing Hook, "Well?"

The dragon glanced at the man whom asked the question then to Amelia, "I do not work with such person. I live in utter peace in my cave."

"No- wait? Then there has to be more dragons." Amelia said with a smile.

The dragon looked puzzled, "More dragons but we were destroyed."

"Wait more?" Regina asked.

"It could be possible." Amelia said still smiling.

The dragon nods, "Possible yes."

Amelia then glanced at Arthur to the dragon, "If there are more than does that mean they could be pure evil?"

The dragon nods, "Those kind of dragons do not allow humans to live. They aren't trusting and forgiving as I am."

"Sounds difficult." Amelia said.

The dragon moved his body close to the girl and lowered his head by her, "I have faith in you child. After all you are Merlin."

Amelia smiled and rubbed the beast, "Correct you are."

**Please follow and favorite for updates on the story! Please review giving your opinion on the tale!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Once Upon A Time nor King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table! I only own Amelia/Merlin! Please review and favorite!**

A sound of leafs crush startled the group, Arthur drew his blade along with Hook and Emma. Amelia was pushed behind Arthur though she stood near the great dragon, and Regina stood next to Arthur.

"Well, well. If it isn't my brother and his witch." Said a hissing voice.

"Morgana," Amelia said.

Appearing from the shadows was the women, who had such beauty that seemed to be wasted. Her long black hair was covered by her red cloak, her green eyes popped. Her skin was rather pale yet what else was new.

"What are you doing in Camelot you traitor!" Arthur shouted.

Amelia looked at Morgana, "Stop- we do not need to fight." Amelia said.

"Why?" Regina asked.

Morgana laughed, "Is little Merlin afraid to use her magic?"

Amelia looked at Morgana, "No- it's that. We can solve our differences."

"Our differences? Merlin, she murdered our father!" Arthur shouted.

Morgana grinned, "You had no idea your sister was a witch now that's not my fault."

Morgana smirked and looked at each of them. Regina had her usual look, that she wasn't frighten by anything she was the Evil Queen after all. Arthur looked too bold and brave, it was as if he was trying to prove something. Emma and Hook had an uncertain look but took the chance. As Amelia seemed to be frighten.

"You've paired up with quite a show. An evil queen, a pirate, and the daughter to Snow White. Wow, what a fright." Morgana said.

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked.

Regina used her magic to throw a fire ball at Morgana, which Morgana quickly caught and threw it in the direction of Regina. It hit her, thus causing her to hit the tree trunk. Amelia gasped and turned back over.

"Morgana, please do not do this." Amelia said.

"There is no help for me." Morgana said.

Amelia looked at her and handed her staff to Emma, "You're wrong."

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Kid?" Hook asked.

"You're dead wrong, Morgana. You can still be helped, if you're willing to make the change." Amelia said.

Amelia hoped by trying to show she can be helped and still belong would bring her back. They shared a childhood together basically, they were best friends. Morgana stared at the pleading Amelia. Amelia looked at Morgana with her big blue eyes.

Morgana looked at Amelia, "That is very touching."

Morgana used her magic to throw fire at Amelia, Amelia lifted her hands up which used the fire to go not only around her but her friends. Amelia lowered her hands after the spell went by and looked at Morgana.

"Do not do this, you are a good person." Amelia tried pleading still.

"No, I am not." Morgana said.

Morgana had a glance at Amelia and then to the dragon, the dragon stomped his foot next to Amelia who touched the dragon.

"You're my enemy then, Morgana." Amelia voice wavered.

Morgana glanced at Amelia and then to the others standing their guard. Amelia knew she was strong enough to handle Morgana for a while but still wasn't sure what kind of magic she studied and how good she was.

From above they hear a loud roar and see a large black dragon flying down. Morgana had a devilish smirk on her face as she grabbed the chains around the dragon's neck and jumped on its back. Amelia gasped in utter shock on how cruel she was to the beast.

"Release him!" Amelia shouted.

Morgana turns to Amelia, "Oh Merlin. So native, and always will be."

The black dragon exhaled fire and Amelia attempted to block the attack only to fail by being burnt on her arm and screaming in pain. Arthur had enough and ran, the king stabbed the black dragon in the stomach with his sword.

"Arthur!" Emma shouted.

Amelia looks up as she grasp her arm, "King!"

The black dragon is angered by this and goes to attack with its sharp claws. Regina used her magic to throw fire balls at the dragon. Hook took attack by running over to pull Arthur away, as Emma turns to Amelia. Amelia reaches her hand to her staff, it flies into her hand.

"Morgana, I am giving you a chance. Leave Camelot before you regret it." Amelia said.

Morgana laughed, "Before I regret it? You've already angered my pet." Morgana said.

Amelia glanced at Arthur for a moment and then to Morgana, "One last chance."

Morgana did not heed Amelia's threat. She sought her threat as a bluff. Amelia lifted her staff upwards and then stabbed it downward in the soil. The roots of trees and vines began to trap Morgana and her dragon. Morgana was a little terrified by this action, the dragon screamed and roared. The dragon breathe fire, killing the plants and managed to excape with Morgana on its back.

Hook was next to Amelia, "You alright love?"

Amelia eyed Hook, "Killian."

Arthur ran over, "Merlin."

He held onto her shoulder and noticed her injury. At that moment Emma and Hook let them have some space, they stood near the dragon.

"I am fine, my king." Amelia said.

Arthur looked at Amelia, "Merlin- I."

Amelia shakes her head, "No."

Amelia steps back and turns to Hook and Emma, she forces herself to pretend she was alright in order to be what destiny says she has to be. She has to be a great wizard like the stories told. She walked to the dragon.

"My friend, I want you to say out of sight. I will come back for you until then." Amelia said.

The dragon nods, "I will be safe Merlin."

Amelia smiles, "Good."

The dragon extends his wings and flies off. Amelia felt the leaves fall and turns to the others.

**-OUAT-**

_(Flashback)_

"Gaius, if he knows. He'll kill me." She said.

Standing before Gaius was a younger Merlin, her hair was braided and she wore normal servant clothes like Gaius. Gaius comfort the young witch.

"Merlin, I see what he sees. He would never kill you." Gaius said.

Merlin shakes her head, "No- we are forbidden to fall in love let alone with the prince." She said.

Gaius touched her shoulder, "You are more than one servant." He stated.

Merlin looks at Gaius, "I am just Merlin."

Gaius smiles, "Yes and that is why he cares deeply about you."

A knock on the door made the two jump, mostly Merlin. Opening it was Arthur, he looked a bit lost.

"Um my prince, what brings you to our quarters?" Gaius asked.

Arthur spots Merlin, "I was actually looking for Merlin."

Merlin looked puzzled, "Me?"

Arthur grabbed her arm, "Pardon us."

Arthur takes her out of the room, the two walk out of the building and stood in the court yard. Merlin begged him to let her go or even tell her what he wanted but he didn't. He wouldn't until they reach the night sky.

"My prince?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur, please call me Arthur." Arthur said.

Merlin stared at her master, "Arthur what is it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur held onto Merlin's hands and smiled, "You always guide me. Merlin, you give me advice and helps me for when its my turn to rule." Arthur said.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked at her blue eyes, "Merlin."

Arthur cupped her face and then pulled the servant close, their lips touch and didn't depart. Not even when Merlin knew what they were doing was wrong. Merlin felt Arthur wrap his arms around her waist, as she wrap her arms around his neck. The two enjoyed this, they held their feelings for so long so finally expressing it felt right.

But they heard a door shut and Merlin quickly pushed Arthur. He fell into a fountain outside, which got the attention of a guard.

"My prince, are you alright?" The guard asked.

Merlin turned, "He slipped. He wanted to show me the kingdom at night, promised me for a while but with his busy schedule it can't be helped." Merlin said.

"Merlin-." Arthur stuttered.

He was freezing, Merlin noticed. She wanted to use her magic to warm him up but couldn't instead she helped him out of the water and turned to the guard.

"How about you take the young prince back to his quarters and make sure he gets changed out of these wet clothes." Merlin suggested.

The guard nods, "I will miss."

The guard takes young Arthur off, leaving an emotional upset Merlin.

**-OUAT-**

Amelia wrapped her wound with bandages. She sat outside, from where she sat she saw Arthur teaching Henry to fight. It was sweet of him thought Emma, Regina, and Mary Margret did not approve as David finally accepted his grandson learning to brawl.

"Feeling alright, love?" A voice of a pirate asked.

Amelia glanced up to see Hook take a drink of his rum, "Y- Yeah."

Hook sits down next to her, "Before you mentioned about love. Was it love between you and Arthur?" Hook asked.

Amelia stared at Arthur teaching Henry, "It's in the past."

Hook looked worried, "He seems to fancy you."

"Just because he fancy me doesn't mean anything. He is suppose to marry Lady Guinevere, not me." Amelia said.

Hook looks at her, "Listen. Emma was married, she lost her husband. She is still recovering, but I know she still loves me."

"You're willing to wait?" Amelia asked.

Hook nods, "True love- hell it'll over power any situation." He states.

Amelia hugs Hook, "Thanks Killian. You really cheered me up."

The two hugged as the sunset while below the king taught Henry to fight like a knight, as his mothers and grandmother did not approve. Also David giving advice to both Henry and Arthur as they brawled. However Arthur turned and looked up at Amelia.

'Merlin,' He thought.

**Please follow and favorite for more updates on the story! Please review giving your opinion on the tale!**


End file.
